The Gun Has No Bullet
by blackangel1122
Summary: ONESHOT RyoSaku. What if Ryoma reads Sakuno’s essay paper that hints something about him…? Read to find out more…


**THE GUN HAS NO BULLET**

Ryoma X Sakuno

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own prince of Tennis. I am just a fan.

**a/n:** LOL. My fourth fanfic…!!! Thank you for the time for reading and hope you guys will like this. Enjoy!

[1] Mada Mada – refers to "not yet"

[2] minna - everyone

[3] sensei - teacher

**Summary:** [ONESHOT] RyoSaku. What if Ryoma reads Sakuno's paper that hints something about him…? Read to find out more…

* * *

"Oi, Echizen." His English teacher called out to him. "Have you finished checking for grammar mistakes there?"

"Mada Mada[1]." He was currently on the faculty room, helping his sensei[3] check for grammar mistakes on papers written by the student themselves.

Also, Fuji-senpai and a second year are there to help. There was almost a mountain of papers to be checked there, to exaggerate. And, of all topics his sensei chose, was the most boring one ---love and loving ---since Valentine's Day is nearing.

Fuji-senpai, on the other hand, is chuckling. What the hell is this guy thinking?

As if reading his mind, Fuji-senpai said aloud, "This would be a good item for blackmail."

He and the second year sweat dropped. This guy is someone to be feared. Despite his good looks, smiling face, and good disposition, Fuji Syuusuke is a known sadist. Well, to them in the tennis club.

He looked at the pile of essay papers near him. Why the heck does he have to do this?

He sighed deeply. Well, this was what his teacher asked in exchange for not writing the paper. He reached out for another essay to proofread.

He looked at the name of the writer of the essay. Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_Giving someone all your love is never an assurance that they will love you back. Some people are just not meant to be in your life no matter how much you want them to be._

_There's that one guy out there who gained exclusivity to my attention and my love. He is that one guy that could make me stutter… the mention of his name, the sight of him… everything of him. He is the one that makes me blush furiously until I'm beet red. He is that one person who could turn my interest to his. He was nevertheless the first guy that I feel contented with just by watching him._

_He's handsome, yes. He's cool. He's great at everything. His ability to learn something new is above superior. But he's cold. His eyes say it. He is cocky. He has an attitude that normal people wouldn't be able to stand. He ain't sociable. He doesn't know how to continue a conversation and more often than not, he would be the one to cut it. His expression is always stoic unless it concerns something valuable to him. He likes to piss off people. But nevertheless, I like him._

_I kept on staring at him. From the moment we first met, until now. Everyday, I grow fonder of him and I feel it in me that I fell. I fell down that bumpy road of One-Sided Love._

_Yes, one-sided. It's because no matter how hard I cheer for him, it never seemed to reach him. No matter how much I worry about him, even though it's nothing trivial anymore like getting injured, he always tells me to back off. No matter how long I stay, he wouldn't care. No matter what happens, my feelings would never be reciprocated._

_I can't confess to him. This feeling is just like being taken as a hostage and have a gun pointed at your heart. The moment I do something wrong, he would pull the trigger and break my heart. That's why I can't confess ---coz I'm afraid of a shattered heart._

_Still, I'm hoping. Hoping that some divine intervention would happen and then I will wake up knowing that the guy is already mine._

_But, I think this is better. It's clear that he won't love me back. Its better knowing that he doesn't love me rather than hearing him say those three words even though he doesn't mean it. Coz, somehow, I might do something stupid like believe it. I've known from the start anyway. That he won't fall for me. Not now, not ever._

_Nevertheless, that boy is someone I can't let go. Not yet. Until I lose all the hope I had in me, I can't let go yet. I'm still holding on to this little hope inside me. What can I do? I'm madly in love anyway._

"Hn." Ryoma commented. "Not bad."

He took out his pen. He got no particular part to correct, just a little this and that. But his sensei said to leave a comment if there is no correction.

* * *

Today would be the day that Suzuyama-sensei returns their homework. Sakuno felt very nervous coz she's sure that she'll have a lot of red marks on her essay paper. Although not sure of the outcome, she felt satisfied with what she wrote. She followed what her sensei said. To be able to write a good piece, write with and from the bottom of your heart.

The door opened and revealed their teacher carrying a bunch of papers. She heard from Horio-kun that all classes from first year to third year were asked to write the essay. Horio-kun and Ryoma-kun are classmates on the neighboring class.

She felt sweat on her hands. Well, there are still a lot of reasons why she would feel very nervous aside from her mark. She would be greatly embarrassed if Suzuyama-sensei would comment on her work verbally.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno." Her teacher called out, handing her paper out.

'God, please don't embarrass me in front of everyone.' She silently pleaded.

She was panicking while she took her paper from her sensei. She felt relieved that Suzuyama-sensei didn't say anything about her work.

"By the way, minna[2]," sensei took their attention. "Your papers were checked by either Fuji Syuusuke, Aizawa Noboru, or Echizen Ryoma. If you find any corrections that you don't understand, come to me and I'll explain it to you."

Sakuno looked at her paper. There were only a few red marks on her paper. But what took her attention was the comment below that confused her.

She waited for the class to end before she approached her teacher.

"Sensei," she called out to him as soon as they got out of the room. "can you please tell me what this mean?"

She showed him the comment on her paper. By the movement of Suzuyama-sensei's eyes, Sakuno can predict that her teacher read her story again.

Just then, Suzuyama-sensei laughed.

"Sakuno, this comment is for you to understand." He patted her back while grinning sheepishly.

Sakuno looked at the comment again.

_The gun has no bullet._

~End~

* * *

**a/n: **

uhm... nice day to everyone...!!! For those who didn't get the story I'll just explain it to you... :)

As you may have read, Sakuno had written that she's afraid to confess to him because he might break her heart. She compares her fear to being a hostage with a gun pointed at her heart, anything she does might fatally wound her, right?

Well, Ryoma commented "The gun has no bullet", basically saying that whatever Sakuno does or say, he won't break her heart.

Bottom line is, it's like a positive response from Ryoma to a subtle confession from Sakuno... Hehehe... Hope you understand my explanation... :)

Please review...!!! and thanks to those who did...!!!


End file.
